


New years eve

by galaxyklunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sorry pidge is only mentioned abd shiro is just gone rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyklunk/pseuds/galaxyklunk
Summary: Lance has never had someone kiss him on new years eve... or at all





	New years eve

**Author's Note:**

> Merry mcfreakin Christmas amb!!!! Sorry it's late and ily

Lance sighed and leaned further out in the balcony railing. The stars were incredible tonight, but Lance couldn't really enjoy them as much as usual with something else plaguing his mind.

He felt cut off and distant from his friends inside at the party. He knew his reasons were a little petty, but he couldn't help that he was a little hurt. Everyone had a new year's kiss. Well, pretty much everyone, but pidge was a little young and too gay for most of the people at the party, and Keith could pretty much ask anyone he wanted and they would gladly oblige. Which left Lance.   _Poor Lance_ , and his futile attempts at flirting. None of them knew how it actually made him feel.

Every time he got rejected, he retreated farther into his carefully crafted facade, letting less and less of himself through. Less of himself there for someone to hurt.

A shiver wracked through him. It was alright though, he was used to the cold.

"Oh, there you are, Lance! We've been looking all over for you!" Lance turned to see Allura and Hunk arm in arm, smiling happily at him.

"It's eleven fifty, do you want to come inside for the new year?" Lance grimaced out towards the night, but when he turned to them he was smiling.

"I'll be in, just give me a sec, okay?" 

"Alright man, happy new year!" Hunk cried happily, caught up enough in his joy to not notice his friend's subtle grief.

Lance turned back to look at the stars. _At least they can't reject me._

He was just steeling himself to go back inside when he heard the door slide open again. He didn't bother turning around.

"Hey." The voice was close, and soft. Lance recognized it as Keith. _What's he doing out here._ ~~~~

"Oh, hey man. I was just about to head back inside for the ball drop. You coming?" Lance hoped that Keith would say he was staying outside to give him the excuse to stay out with him.

"Ah, no. I don't... really like to watch the ball drop. Don't have very good memories associated with it." Keith turned to Lance and gave him a small, fake smile as he said, "emo shit, ya know?"

Lance didn't push, sensing that Keith didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have bad memories of it, just... boring ones." Lance sighed again.

"Oh yeah?" Keith murmured, not really listening.

Lance smiled softly, glancing at his profile. The sweep of his dark hair that he had tucked behind his ears. The sparkle in his violet eyes. The way his lips were turned down in a frown...

Lance quickly turned away. _Can't let him see you staring._

All Lance could think was, _it's now or never_ , which wasn't entirely true, but he charged ahead anyway.

"Hey uh, Keith. So I was thinking... since like, you know, you're single and everything. Are you... do you have like, someone to, uh, kiss? For new years?" Lance stumbled through his words, and instantly regretted it, because he sounded so desperate and dorky and totally uncool.

"Well, uh, actually, there was this one guy. That I wanted to kiss, I mean. He's... well, he's pretty special. He's gorgeous, smart, and funny. He's kind and sweet, too. He's so incredibly special, oh my god. And he doesn't even know it. I like him so much, and I have since freshman year, when we met." Keith was giving Lance meaningful looks all throughout his little speech, but Lance could be a little dense sometimes. 

All he could think was, _oh. Oh. So I guess I'm really not special to anyone, huh?_ He felt his heart shatter a little bit. Keith sounded really into this guy, whoever he was, and Lance couldn't help being a little jelous. 

"Oh yeah?" Lance asked, softly. "Go in and look for him then. Trust me, he'll be happy to see you." 

Keith started laughing, really hard. And if Lance wasn't already so upset, he would've thought it was the most beautiful  sound he'd ever heard.

He turned to Keith, about to yell and him, but then caught sight of his smile, it took over his whole face, his nose was crinkled, his eyes closed, his shoulders shaking. So much happiness. Lance couldn't speak.

"Oh my god, you're such a dumbass sometimes," Keith laughed, breathless. His eyes suddenly opened, and locked onto Lance's. His smile was still in place, but there was an intensity that hadn't been there before.

They were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear everyone inside couting down.

Lance leaned a little closer, and Keith put his hands gently on either side of Lance's face. 

Lance got his first kiss of the new year (ever) right as the fireworks went off behind them. 

Keith pulled back, looking dazed at Lance. He smiled, soft, and Lance laughed and hugged Keith tightly against his chest. 

"Keith, oh my god, was that _me_ you were talking about?"

"Of fucking course it was, stupid."

"Okay, just making sure."

Keith laughed again, and kissed Lance on the cheek before leaning up to his ear and whispering, "Hope that's not the only kiss I get from you this year..." before turning and glancing at Lance for a long moment, then heading inside. 

Once the door was closed behind Keith, Lance yelled happily into the sky, and jumped around a couple of times for good mesure. He calmed down a bit, then touched his lips.

"I... kissed Keith. I kissed Keith!! WOOOHOOO!!!" He screamed out in his joy.

He stopped, then turned and looked back out at the stars.

"Someone... up there, is listening, right? Well, even if you aren't, thank you. Oh my god, thank you!!" He must've looked a little nuts yelling at the sky like that, but he was on cloud nine and honestly couldn't care less at that moment. 

_A good beginning to the year, I'd say._

 

**Author's Note:**

> UwuwuwU hope u liked it!!! Again sorry for the lateness and I was originally gonna write something completely different and way longer but I Didn't Have The Time,


End file.
